


I'll Mob Your Heart, Away!

by StrongMyst_Writes_5



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AUTHOR'S NOTE ON STORY CHAPTER EIGHT, Child Abuse, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I am SO sorry!, I'm so sorry, Mobtale-ish, Murder, Other, Please if you don't like this don't read it, Red has a close mob family, Red is accepting and well...I won't spoil it, Swearing, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!, There will small bit of non consent but not fully, Violence on Blue ( :( ), trans blue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongMyst_Writes_5/pseuds/StrongMyst_Writes_5
Summary: One of the most dangerous, mob boss' around his name is Red, and with his group, “Hell on Sky People” controlling the bad part of the city in which he calls, “In Deep.” It was once again the coming of the four main mobsters to a meeting. This time by forced by his brother, Night, tells his lazy boss of a brother to go. In doing so Red meets with one the most beautiful, innocent-looking skeleton he has the pleasure of meeting. Blue a nurse from the local north side medical center, that was at the wrong place at the wrong time.  Being an attack by other low-class gangsters. What is a mobster to do with this innocent creature...Protect them.





	1. Red pov

Chapter one (Red's pov)  
Well, well what do we have here a couple of schmucks, interested in reading into my story, alright I’ll give you all a story to hear ‘bout. Let me see, where should I begin. Oh I know how about I started at the beginning of my sad tale I guess. I was brought to the world by father main mobster, of the Hell to Sky people Gaster D. Aster…stupid name if you ask me and what a really dumb fucking name for a group, huh. Whatever, as a Dom my dear old dad had to keep the appearance up as a fearful and powerful mob boss. You know a few dumbass parties here, flirting with some Dane that no one gave to fucks 'bout there. Kill a few jackoffs that disrespected and yadda yadda boring crap. 

At home well, let’s just say there was a reason I don’t wear belts or don’t own any curtain rods on the windows…to painful. That son of a bitch would grab me by the back of my shirt and go to town on my ass. He would hit me so hard that my poor ectoplastic behind and thighs had welts and bruises and that bastard's excuse was that I was the eldest son, I remind you all I was only thirteen at the time and needed set an example for going into the family business so to say. However, when my little brother, Night was born things in my life became worst...much worst. Frequent beatings became the norm until one day that asshole grab Night and threw him hard into the wall causing his skull to crack. I rushed over after a bottle was smashed on the wall above my head. I could feel the burn of the liquor sliding over my skull as well my tears in my little brother's head as I cradle him. My father spat at me saying that I was weak and a pathetic excuse of a son to care for such. I spat back towards holding Night close to my chest only to look up seeing my father was holding something and felt a hard cracked to my skull. It caused all the world to go black in an instant just for me just having a few hours later to be awoken with a burst. I looked around the room to see I was in my own crappy bed feeling a small tug on my raggy shirt just for me to turn to see my brother's expression of fear and deep sorrow. That little bruised and cracked bandage up face that was the breaking point. Enough was enough! I need to take control now! 

So one night, I could remember it was a damn cold December night it was when everyone house was asleep. I got up from my bed slowly crept to my father's room only to see that he was deeply sleeping that dumb bitch a Dane that brought me my brother was next to him. I guess I will have to deal with her afterwards.

For once I had a plan and strategy for my course of action. I grabbed the biggest knives we had from the kitchen earlier going into the bedroom grabbing that son of a bitch's head and ending it all there. Now, I slowly crept into the soft plush carpet feeling it skin into my toes slowly made my way the bed getting onto of my father. He groaned feeling my large body weight on his and was about scream obscurities at me once more that is until I slam my hand on his mouth and slit his throat. I could feel him struggling hard underneath me. I could feel myself gain something for the first time in my short sad life, LoVe. I could feel the power and control that I had a desire and embraced it like a wild animal would for food. Slowly and steadily I could feel my smile become more sinister in nature. The final light from that bastard's eye lights was gone and I had to deal with that screaming bitch. Of course, she would have to wake up and ruin the best moment in my damn life.

Afterward, silencing that witch I got up from the bed going out of the door only to shut it carefully. I could feel all the blood and marrow all over my bones it just made me sick. Rushing to the bathroom I turn on the shower, surprised too eh, feeling it all melt away. I did it, I can't believe I just did that, and now I knew that I would be facing some heavy consequences but I didn't care now. Just pushing the door of the bathroom feeling the steam run out I went to my brother's room just giving it a small crack. Good baby bones were still asleep. Slowly as I did earlier I climbed into my brother's bed just held the poor little guy feeling him shake and whimper. I whisper all good things to him rubbing his back comforting him. I knew this might be the last time I got a chance to do this so might as well do a damn good job of it. 

Now, now no tears pretty little things, I know what you’re thinking and no cops came to the house instead it was my father’s mobster family came to see him the next morning. Only to find him in a mangled mess and me holding my brother. They were in absolute shock when I said that I was the one who did it. Now they couldn't seem to get it at the time cause ya know, how can a thirteen-year-old manage to take out a powerful Dom such as my dad. Easy I said and with my arrogant...personality, I was trying to be as cold and calculating I could mustard up, in reality, I was terrified what these bastards would do to me or worst my brother. One by one those guys were done talking quietly among themselves and I was trying not to sweat bullets only to get a large firey hand being placed on mine shoulder saying it was okay. I did the right another said. One was saying that I was protecting what was mine. I didn’t feel right, I felt powerful, yes but felt another emotion not sure of it. Maybe it was the LoVe that he gains for the first time so he thought. A few days later after the "incident", I received a loud knock on the door and as soon I opened it my world crashed down. You see boys and girls alike my dear old dad might have known about me doing this to him so he made it his mission from beyond the grave to make me the next Dom in any way shape or form. Saying it was in his will that I do so, in which I said they can suck my dick...let's not got so far. I took the paper from the guy and carefully read it over and over and finally, I said was so boned. Basically, saying I was fucked would be an understatement. 

I wasn’t interested in the boring lessons of having to snap someone’s neck or breaking someone’s knees because they didn’t pay up. Hell, I was into is cars and pretty Dame’s attached to my arms like a king that I thought I was. How oh so foolish was I. As the years went by I grew accustomed to breaking a few bones or killing dumbass' that just didn’t want “pay” the price of hiring mobsters. Or saying the wrongs things to those that are close to my family.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Red sighed heavily, as a large puff of smoke escapes his mouth. Looking at his hand growling, he put down the dully lit cigar on the ashtray. Just to get up from his seat and make way towards the bare window. He opened it up only to feel the warm summer breeze waltz in his room filling up a small confined space. His red eye lights stare upwards seeing the bright stars twinkling like a billion jewels in the dark sky. To just see this majesty was amazing in itself but to see all the stars paired up was something else. He could feel his soul ache, the now older and wiser skeleton knew what the emotion was. Loneliness. 

Maybe one day he'll find somebody... he just needs something like faith and hopes to do so.


	2. Get Up and Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time and life of Red the mobster with Underfell Papyrus (Aka: Night)! 
> 
> As well some guest appearances of Mr.Ice, Mr. J and Mr. Sun

Chapter two~  
The sun was shining, flowers were blooming and dammnit can this day just be over already! Red hissed when the sun shines softly into his room landing squarely against his eyes sockets feeling the oh so soft burn on them. As he opened his eye sockets he could see beyond the horrifying obnoxious glow was a pair of familiar deep red orbs staring right back at him with a sadistic smirk. Why that sneaky son of a...How did he get into his room this time!

"Get your fat ass up, Red!"

'Already come on it was the weekend!'

Red had, of course, gave himself a bit of ridicule in a small jeer of even thinking of such a thing.

All week he just had to hear the bitching of his brother and now he had to deal with the other annoying skeleton. Night, just had to be up this damn early. Red had rolled his eye lights at the other skeleton hearing a small shrill to be the rebuttal. He tears his gaze to see that his clock read, oh come on, it was seven a.m. and nobody else is up this time of day. He let out a deep rumbling growl as he turned his large stature over and faced away from the window. He threw the heavy quilt over his head not even caring of the moaning of his brother. He grumbled once more at the persisting skeleton. 

"Go the fuck away, Night"

That little baby bones he once called a brother grew up to be an...well what a nice way of saying this, an asshole. Very cocky and arrogant sounds familiar with Red. Night, not allowing Red to sleep the lazy bones need to out of bed. So he did what most people would do, that would be going over to his older brother's side of the bed ripping the quilt off and seeing another hissing like a very disgruntled cat and curling up.

"Ah, I see it's going to be those days."

Red raised his hand up into an agile fist as his middle finger pushed its way upward towards the sky. It signal as he was giving the bird to his brother huffing in an aggressive tone as he lowered it to the bed. He was once again was allowing the world of dreams to take him. That was when suddenly, even before he could open his eyes again he could feel the hard vise-like grip on his soul, sending his once peaceful world into a world that was in disarray. 

Groaning loudly Red gains some of his senses as he could feel the cool tile of the tub of the shower against his aching spine. Eyes shooting out as it was the only warning that he received before the horrifying shock of pure ice cold water washed down his once warm ectoplasm body. Completely, sending his body into a flight for fight mode as he gave a guttural shout unlike any other. 

The small bathroom soon became a battle royale scene in those action movies. With his body drenched he hissed as he teleported away from the shower. Seeing Night running away to the bedroom like a child in trouble from a parent. Glaring angrily at Night's back was all before he chased after him to the bedroom. Following into him into a heavy scuffle hearing a girly shrill. A punch here and kick there as well as pillows were strewn about just had the two skeletons huffings in a truce arrangement as Red gave a deep shiver from the ice cubes that he once called bones. 

Getting up, Red scratching at his jelly-belly yawning groaning as he feels his nighttime clothing that was absolutely completely stuck to his ectoplasm body. Allowing all to see the wrinkles and unkept folds, as well as the deep cherry red jelly, shining through the fabric. Night gave a small snicker, as he received a glare as he started to walk by the other being. Taking one wet nighttime fabric article at a time off of his cold body. Going over to his deep oak dresser, Red began the daily task of dressing himself up. 

"You deserve that!"

Red turned harshly with a small crack to his vertical neck column to glare at his brother as to see the all too familiar all-knowing girn on those sharp fang-like teeth. Rolling his eye-lights, and shaking his head the skeleton goes into the dresser pulling out a deep satin maroon button-up shirt. Sliding the soft fabric over his large bones purring at the welcoming touch to them.

"You're fucking lucky you're my brother or I'd-"  
"Or what you make me sleep with damn fishes, please, you'll have eaten them before that."  
"You know what! Fuck you. Also why the fuck did you wake me up so damn early anyways?"

Red scratch the back of his throbbing head as a migraine was fastly approaching to the skeleton giving the look at Night. Once more he yawned loudly, as he grabbed a pair of deep black pants in a groggy matter. getting his pants on after a couple of hops then finally holding on his dresser with bear-like hands. 

"Once again brother, it's in our best interest that you go do your obligations as a powerful mob boss to-"  
"English, dip tard."  
"Jesus, just go to your fucking meeting with other mob bosses' today."

Red groaned, he hated these meetings they were nothing of short a small screaming match that he had with his brother. Tapping on his shoes and readjusting them as he glanced up Night.

"Pass!"  
"I don't THINK that would wise, Red..."

Red turned his body after pulled on his heavy black faux leather jacket with many pockets to add, to Night. Just finishing getting his clothing all set for today, in deep concerning confusion he tried to understand what his brother meant by that. 

"What do you mean?"  
"Well dumbass, I know that you hate these very important meetings and I know you tried to get me to go them for your lazy sloth ass."  
"Go on."  
"You see dear Red, I know where "it" is."

Red eyes lights shorten, son of a bitch, how the hell did he know his secret stash of mustard was! He knew that hid hard this time and had no recollection of telling his younger brother so naturally, he was in shock. Having gained his senses, Red growled in response attempting not to sweat all the bullets in the world.

"No, you fucking don't! I hid it hard this time asshole, nice try."

Red at this time was sweating as his younger brother an oh so sinister smirk, oh no, did he really knew where it was. His suspicions were confirmed when Night walked his skinny leather wearing behind right up to the closet door opening it. Looking around a second pulling one of Red more "tacky" suit tops out the way. Then suddenly, taken hold of a small string in the corner giving a harsh tug to it. Only to have the string open up a secret compartment now displaying all the hidden mustard, that Red been collecting up, was stored that tiny confined space.

"You didn't think I would not clean your closet out please!"  
"...dammit."  
"So you know how this is going to go down right? You're getting that ass of yours to that very important meeting and I will forget this little...incident, What do you say dumbass?"

In close and fast conclusion, Red huff in frustration turning back to his brother with a small hiss. 

"Fine! If it gets you off my ass for two fucking minutes!"

Night smirked holding out an obvious open invitation that was supposed to be addressed to Red. Grabbing it he placed it into his left breast coat pocket, he sent off by waving to his brother a bid ado before snapping his fingers letting the wind of the world take him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Coming here was a huge devastating mistake for his pounding headache! 

He just knew from the moment that he arrived in the tardy matter he could feel the other three mobsters just sneer at him, but not really caring any less about the matter. All Red wanted to do was get in the dumb meeting and get out quickly to go home and rehid all his precious mustard. But no, he was forced to sit here and listen to the east side, Mr. J and Mr. Sun bitch and whine about like a couple of school children. Some powerful mob bosses indeed Red snicker to himself quietly as he could. It started as the usual all coming forward of what they have done so far. In Red's case, it was actually something with the monster ambassador on his side keeping what little peace between the species. 

Mr. J made a jarring comment to Mr. Sun saying he should cut ties with the fleshy meat sacks and bring more monsters to his district. Only to have the other shout back than the crime rates would affect his profits due to housing and shipping of said monsters. After a while, the started a screaming match all the same as the other meetings beforehand. Sending a couple swears here and bitching about the other's incompetence to deal with humans. You know once again borning crap like usual. As Red and Mr. Ice, the first and most powerful mobster, laid down low as they quietly discuss some personal issues at the matters of the monsters being taken care of in their districts and not really caring if a few humans were killed a recent attacks or when a couple of petty monsters gangs group up to attack.

It was a human say, it was a monster's birthright to gain love somehow, someway. 

Alright, enough was enough this was all could take as a shoe hit his head for an odd reason. The eastern Mr. J and the western Mr. Sun was ready to actually fight it out this time. Red stood up from his seat as he gave the "I'm going out for a smoke, symbol." Mr. Ice agrees with a quick nod as he was responsible to calm the two down. In an annoyed huff, Red made his way out of the meeting room and not the quiet hallway. Going to the back door, he could see two goofy looking guards and the questionable looks at him. 

"Are you suppose to in the screamer room, sir?"  
"Took a shoe to the head, move, I need a smoke."  
"I don't think Mr. Ice and Sun are going to like that."

Red rolled his eye lights, giving a grunt alright then. It seems that these two blockheads just a taste of the famous south side, mobster big R to make them SEE. 

Maybe he let them off with a short and hardy demonstration. 

As the world became dark he could feel the warm and gentle touch of his magic gather into his palms. With a smirk, he lifted both behemoth brutes by the tug of their delegate souls. Then with enough force, he flung them away from the door huffing letting it open to his touch and slamming on his back. 

Ah, it was one of those horrible days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we have some brotherly love here...well not the usual kind either but hay at least they seem to care. As well having Red having a mini shrine to his beloved mustard...so yeah lol. I feel like this what my siblings and I do when we don't want to do something lol!
> 
> And we meet with the other mobsters that Red is associated with and who knows, maybe next time we'll see a certain Blue skeleton!


	3. My Knight in Red Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red was out for a quick smoke, but deals with a few unwanted guests as he meets our dear old Blue!
> 
> Also, please note!  
> -There will be attempted...non-consent actions (but not fully) as well some sexual...ideals so please if you're uncomfortable skip to the bottom there will be some fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry about this...this the bit of abuse on our blue loving skeleton...But the next chapter will be a bit more fluff.

Finally, some peace and quiet.

Red sigh as he pressed his body onto the door, as saw the sky was now full colors from the deepest red to the welcoming purple as the sun was setting for the day. As usual, the meetings take hours, the precious time he will never receive back anyone. Hours and hours of hearing Mr. Sun and Mr. J screaming about the of the human's population controls in each district. Couldn't those two guys just take in the spoils and enjoy them. Slowly he felt his eye sockets open, not really sure when he closed them, as he stares up toward the twinkling jewels he once calls stars and overwhelming of the purple snuffs out the warm tones.

Rethinking the meeting made the bukly skeleton angrily fisted the deep pockets of his jacket, searching for a small metal square. Phalanges felt warm silk satin until feeling the bite of a cold metal square in his left front pocket. Smiling he pulled out his prize, a monochromatic silver lighter with his father initials, the one he stole when he was younger, as went to for a hidden cigar in the under the same pocket in another pocket. Smoking seems to be the only thing to calm his nerves and it was mostly his brother's fault he had such nerves. So he flicked up the lighter ignite the warm flames to large stick seeing the bottom a deep fiery red, orange, and soft yellow. He took the other end to his mouth inhaling the deadly smoke moaning the burning taste it left in his mouth as he exhales in a smoke cloud. 

"Damn that feels so good."

Red flicked the head of the lighter once than close it losing himself back into his thoughts, as he rethinks his options about the rest of his day. Click. He either goes back into the meeting and deal with the other mobsters and possibly get another shoe thrown into his skull or he skips the rest and goes Chillby's and get a heavenly greasy burger to make himself feel better. Click. Then there a factor, if his brother finds out he will throw away his shine...I mean stash of mustard. Click. So considering his options he once more he shut his lighter pocketing it, as Red bit hard at the end of cancer stick throwing it into a muddy puddle taking the life of the cancer stick.  
Turning his back started for inside but has he grabbed for the handle his earholes caught something. Something horrible and unspeakable in the monster community. 

"P-Please don't sir."  
"Shut up, whore."

The yell of a distressed monster was called then an aggressive slap was louder then any Red heard, what made it worst it sounded like humans were once more enforcing their tyrannical injustice rule upon them more. No more debates as the sound of close ripping and the cries of attack monster was telling them to stop. He dispels his magic to bulk up his body allowing his footsteps to become ever so quite as he rushes around the corner of the alleyway. Once he reaches over his eye lights become pinpricks and magic in his very soul boil. 

Five meat sacks, called humans were pinning and tearing apart a small skeleton, another one of his kind in which was very rare, but they were attempting to defile the said skeleton. 

"Stop please! I don't want it!"

The humans looked hungry wolves as they tried to restrain the blue skeleton as they scratch and kicked at them with all their weak might. The disgusting creatures were insulting and laughing at the smaller skeleton. 

"I said shut up you little whore."

The largest member in the group bit hard on the top the white nurse's outfit exposing large breast attaches to one strap of a bra left.

"Maybe you shut up if you make her suck your cock!"

The leader growled in approval as he backhanding the skeleton, making them appear delirious as the sicken humans just sneer, but as he unbuttons his pants than a zipper. Red snaps his fingers as he made a shortcut to the group then slamming his fist right into the leader's lower jaw feeling the bone and cartilage under it crack and shatter. It wasn't enough to force to knock the jaw clean off but it was pretty close as the human fell back. The guttering sounds were heard through the small alleyway.

Those pieces of garbage, what remain of them, jumped back seeing Red once more become bulky with his magic swirl around him and the roaring snarl admitting from his throat. He cracked his fist as he stood in front of the defenseless skeleton if they wanted them then they would have to kill him first. Unlikely. He smiled the most a wicked of smiles smelling the fear to the point he can taste it. His claws grew a bit and his teeth sharpen ready for a fight.

"Welp, I was hoping not for killing any fucking rapist, but I guess that not going to happen tonight is it."

He turned his gaze at the smaller skeleton making it as soft he could as large blue eye lights looked right back him as tried ectoplasm tears stain the white porcelain white bone. Red's soul beat stopped for a second as he was in the entrance by the purity just streaming off of them, so...innocent. pure.

'I need to protect this little bean.'

Red thought as he could feel himself go into autopilot, as he slowly gave a death glare to the humans. The smell of urine filled the air as one of the thugs had pissed himself with his gaze alone. Good. However, one the so-called "thugs" got cocky as he made the attempt to ran up at Red with a lead pipe. Laughing as he moved a bit to the side to dodge he grabbed for the large fleshy hand and the sound of snapping the bone in the guy's wrist was cut away from his scream as his head was smashed into the brick wall. Making the sound of crushed watermelon a sickening thud, well that two down and three to go. The three that were shaken and had what appear tears in their eyes. Daw how cute. 

Still annoyed, with these insects, he could feel his magic swirling in his hands and eyes there was no way he was going these freak go, not with the action they pulled tonight. That was when one of the thugs finally notice, who Red was then becoming panic. 

"OH JESUS H! IT FUCKING BIG R!"  
"KILL HIM!"

The other two eyes became small and backway slowly as Red let out a rough laugh, finally some damn respect! That was when the cocking the guns were heard and with a snap, Red pulled up a large barrier yawning as the bullets flew into it becoming stuck with the thick magic. He turns to the blue color skeleton seeing that they were in complete shock because they remain in quiet. Poor Angel. So quietly he tried to make the other feel better, sides they couldn't hear him will all the gun firing.

"'ame Red, what's yours?"  
"B-Blue."

Ah, the angel can speak very good and what a beautiful voice that can melt any butter by the touch of it. He smiled at Blue, they can chat in a bit after he deals with these pests that are. Just as the guns just click uselessly, Red lowered his hand as the magical barrier fell to the ground with the bullets making a ring around him and the blue skeleton. He was laughing as the others shaking and back away his pride seems to swell.

"H-He's a demon."  
“Holy shit!!”  
“Awe fuck!"  
“Run dumb ass!”

A deep guttural laugh and the humans screamed as the feeling of their souls ripping upwards by one large skeletal ring hand. 

"Nuh-uh now you pathic little sacks of meat, you morons are going to fucking apologies for hurting this little skeleton here, got it!"

The thugs cried and screamed apologies to the blue skeleton like it was a prayer to god for any forgiveness but the chuckle from the demon before them said otherwise. With a joyful glee, the mobster slowly crushed all four souls hearing guttering and shrills of anguish. More love he gained as well a good guest.   
Releasing his hand on the shells of human's souls, he turned to the smaller skeleton monster as the wet sound of bodies hitting the payment was the only thing he could hear. Walking up the shivering creature he makes out the fear and surprisingly adoration. He was about to spoke when the loud cock of a gun was heard. Smirking, he could feel the cold metal on the back of his skull. 

"Huld t-th' fu'k up '-'sshole"

Ah, so the broken creature can still speak with most of the bone shatter or the cartilage cracked, the large skeleton turned his head feeling it against his temple now as he has seen the final and bearly alive human. Red's ominous eye lights glowed as deep sinister chuckle left his throat, he could feel the gun was shaking against his upper spinal column.

“You, stupid humans think that little toy will bring me down?” 

With lightning speed, he grabbed the throat feeling soft flesh budge in his claws. The human coughing and eyes rolling upwards towards his head. That was until felt the soft touch of a smaller skeletal hand on his arm seeing Blue.

"P-please stop R-! "They learn their lesson!"

Shaking Blue hugged Red, as they hope it could stop the rampage in the monster's soul what was until the soft hand was just over it and growled. Hearing the sound of a loud clank as the heavy gun was dropped from his head to the cold ground. 

"Your fucking lucky, tonight sumbag"

Releasing the throat a thud was heard as well coughing and panting as the feeling the blood staining his claws as it took all his restraint not to kill the pathic human, but somehow this innocent creature was holding him like a lifeline. He fell into their spell just by a look and touch already.   
Red turned back to Blue, seeing them pull away. Awe, he kind of like of that touch of someone who was so cute.

"Thank you."  
"Anytime, doll."

Blue pouted a bit then looked with the determination that just made Red's soul stop once more but finally, the adrenaline ran dry as he fell into a wall painting. Blue was on him helping him down as he could with the larger being heavy. Red smiled, as he could feel the other scold him like they know each other for longer than a few minutes. 

"You know Red if you need a rest I could of help you."  
"Even if I just killed four humans, or that I'm a mobster, sweetheart?"  
"Even if! You protected me and I took an oath to heal and care for any monster or a human no matter how...I made disapprove their actions."

Red give a small laugh petting the soft cheek wiping away the tear that seems want to come out the skeleton's eye socket. That was until he saw the human grab the gun and point to Blue and struggle to get up but couldn't feel his legs doing so. However, he saw the human's soul become encased in cyan blue magic and pushed down to the ground. Once more taking the gun away and out of harm's way as they stood over the human. With a loud rip, Blue ripped off his garter belt strap than with amazing speed tied up the human. In the mastering of bondage Red would have given Blue an A+ if he could. 

"I' get' ya R!"

Blue put a piece of their torn up uniform into the mouth finally silence the human as they to tied it against the head.

"Dumbass meat sacks."

Blue heard as they looked at Red then rushing over to help the large mobster sit up they could feel a large claw-like hand touch their smaller shoulder-ball joint. Seeing that they're the final bit of adrenaline ran dry as well. Red the other seeing for any other injuries, not seeing any of the lower lingerie was not torn. Good. 

"You okay, now dollface?"

He wasn't expecting an answer, as the other laid next to him with their head on his shoulder joint so he looked downwards over the blue skeleton's large pump breast with the bra that was ripped almost off. The succulent breast was just begging to fondle or played with but, he tears his eyelights away. With a deep flush, he grumbling angrily at himself, he was not like those disgusting animals so he unbuttons his heavy thick black jacket placing it around the smaller skeleton's shoulders gently as he could. 

"Sorry 'bout that dollface, should've really covered up those pretty eye lights from...that."

The mobster was confused, why didn't they called the police or somebody was they still in shock or worse. However, there he was sitting there just the two of them just comforting each other. He chuckled when he heard the muffle again. 

"Eh, what was that?"

Looking up finally the blue skeleton, gave a small stern face at the bigger skeleton, covering up his body from the other. 

"Thank you kindly, Red, but my name is not "doll". It's magnificent Blue to you! And I'm a boy, dolls are for the actual ladies!"

The look of pure determination and true honesty, made the big red mobster flush a bit and his soul having to skip a deep beat once more. So they were a transgender, he really hit the jackpot today with his pansexuality.

Welp, that was four times, he needs to marry them now, or any else takes this angel from him. He loved the other had some spunk to talk a mobster like this. It made him feel like a normal monster again. Having a bit of a laugh Blue helped Red to feet and they smiled at each other. However, the moment was ruin by the sound a click and the way Blue eyes widen. The two started to sweat as a gun pressed against the back of his head. 

"What's going on here, Red"

Mr. Ice very cold and danger tone emerged from the darkness and Mr. J's sinister smile was present as he held the gun.

Welp fuck...


	4. Stand up and Put on a Show!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red thinks of a plan but it doesn't really go the way you think it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we take you from our report of angst town to a light fluffy part the story...please stand by...lol!  
> Also, some part of my story got erased earlier due I lost internet...Sad face, but I am glad it working again and I was able to put this in for ya'll.

Without a second of hesitance, Red's face became a frowning and disgruntled as he pushed out an agitated growl. Ice's eyes widen never ever the mobster heard the younger male ever growl like that. Never been this aggressive or dominating. Nevermore surprising, he saw Mr. J's hand shaking as fear struck the monster as he stood for the first time ever. The fell monster could feel what little energy left he had was pulled into his eyes making them dim and appear in a threat mode as they slowly turn to pinpricks. With large arms, he pulled Blue close feeling the other tremble in his hold as he was staring down a metal 45-meter pistol barrel. Lowering himself to place his skull next to the other's neck he presses his large fangs near Blue's earholes and husks out a few words softly. 

"You need to play along or they will kill you."

Seconds tick away but the smaller skeleton gave a small nod as he forced his body to become less stressful as possible. Red purred gently, as he gently pets Blue's perfectly skull with his claws as his gaze turns to the other three. Showing affection was a death sentence but in this case, it to save a life and if he had played, protective mate then so be it. He saw that Mr. J hand a bit shaky as he red magic clouded his sight a bit but he had to keep calm or deal with a sociopath. One with a deadly fast trigger finger to boot, as he thought Red had to play his cards right. He took in a small breath, inhaling some of Blue's natural nutty-fruit scent, he looked at the other three mobsters than back at Blue with deep caring and sounding distressed.

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart, you should have called me that you were getting out late or at least tell those morons at your work that I worry about my baby."

Red saw that the other three were shocked but kisses the top of Blue's skull and nuzzling the smaller like it was his right to so. 

"You know I don't like when ya walk home without me or any monster for that." 

Blue made a small chip noise nuzzling into Red as he coos back at the larger skeleton. Making a sad expression as best he could, with his large blue eye lights formed into stars.

"Sorry dear, the clinic's phone was being used by Tracy and you know she can talk forever if given a change and they didn't want me to say over any more than my fourteen-hour shift."

Blue looked up at Red staring his very soul with those gorgeous cyan blue eye lights then he lay his head on the other's large chest cooing softly.

"I'm just happy that you came for me in time."

Red chuckled kissing Blue's head again purring, man this monster was a natural when it comes to acting as he saw the gun being drawn back. As if his gun was made of molten lava, Mr. J quickly rips it away from the enraged skeleton monster placing it back in the hidden holder as nothing happen at all. Mr. Sun's eyes widen and looked the other two as if he just lost his sanity and looking up and down at Blue. Only for the small monster to closed the heavy pleather jacket draw in Red's seeming useful possessiveness. 

Mr. J’s face flushed deep as the other mobster just stutter very sporadically and even coughing Mr. Sun off. Ice was staring at the two as if trying to fit many puzzle pieces together. Well, that just means, they can't seem to understand that Red can get a dame just as well. Bastards. 

“I-I’m sorry I…it’s just we didn’t.”   
"What. J is saying, we didn't know you were...intimate."  
“So what? You guys jealous that I got myself an adorable nurse as a mate."

Blue made a noise of embarrassment, covering his face and two mobsters coo softly. Ice knew better. He could tell the younger was being very bold but the shyness just sings out to him. So with a careful hand, he placed it ever so carefully onto Red's unoccupied shoulder giving a small grip. His smile was small but neither monster cared. They locked eyes.

“Red, maybe you should take this little lady back home and give her as much time with you as both see fit.”

Before Blue had a chance to protest about that Red gave a nod.

"Think, that's a good idea, Ice.”

Red walked a bit holding Blue's hand whispering softly as the five go through the back alleyway. Attempting not to ruin their shoes with low-class thugs' blood or brain matter. 

"You're doing great, just a bit more."  
"But...I don't like lying about being a girl."  
"Sorry, sweetheart."

Red exclaims softly at Blue, who was started to pout again, the way the smaller was he could take him right then and there. However, this was those two trying to survive the wrath of three deadly mobsters. Just as Blue was walking he couldn't help it, lord forgives him and he couldn't help but throw them a bone. He grunts as he gently picked up Blue hearing the most adorable squeak that he heard. 

"R-Red!"  
The small nurse squirms and wiggled and make the attempt to escape his fate but Red gave a chuckled making it tight. Nope, this one is mine. He made his tendons clear as Blue continue to squirm in his very scar up boney arms.

“I got you, sweetheart, I got you.”

The sounds of the Western and Eastern mobster give small coos and laughs behind the two as they reach the end. They laugh even harder as Red was displaying his namesake on his face. Ice turn to the four with a death glare and two smaller mob boss' were silenced. Blue finally, settled down seeing three mob boss’ light-hearted expressions toward him and Red nuzzled his face once more as he moved his face into the large chest. The harsh sounds of sirens in the distance as Red moved his legs on the sidewalk. His gaze turned the other seeing silver-gray eyes stare back. 

“Same time next week Ice?”

He could hear a grunt of approval and the sound of Mr. Sun and J nod to each other. 

"And be sure to bring your cute mate to the meeting my wife would love to hear how you two met."

Mr. Sun smiled looking like a wither lover about to bit his treasure goodbye and Mr. J giving him a hard gab to the ribs. Gulping Red gave a nervous nod. Next meeting. Greet. Now he has to bring Blue to the next meeting as well keeping him close as the other mobster's dames to let him bond with them as mobsters wives do. 

Oh god no! What mess did go himself and Blue get into?


	5. Spending Time with My Fair...Sir!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The need to bond with Blue, Red was only trying to help the smaller to accept his destiny as best he could, but it seems that other was a bit spectral as you do with one the most deadly mobsters in town. However, what other choice did the little guy had?

Chapter five  
The walk down the panic street was a cascade of noise and distress, as the dark clothing the two were in concealed in the darkness. It would seem a good thing as they were to be ignored by the police as well the humans and monsters freaking out at the crime scene behind them. The moon blaring down the bustling city Blue looked upwards at the bulky skeleton, he couldn't ease the cyan tinted blush to splash onto his face. The moments of before playing through his mind and judging from Red's seemly adorable serious expression on his face he was in the same predicament. The situation not as bad as it seems, but as they walked away from the noise and into the quiet part of town Blue couldn't take the silence anymore and to be held like a lady wasn't helping either. 

"Ugh Red...can you put me down?"

The larger looked at Blue then realized what he was still doing finally, stopping as it seems they were walking three blocks away. Red help Blue down as well to their feet as the smaller dusted off the jacket smiling softly at Red. 

"Sorry, forgot that you don't like being treated like a dame."  
"It's okay we all forget sometimes."

A moment of awkward silence filled the peaceful night, rubbing the back of his head Blue looked at Red with a small smile.

"Thank you again. I should be getting home, my brother is going to be upset."  
"I'll walk you home, it's not safe and sides you might need me again, doll."

Blue was about to protest then felt a large finger onto his teeth and those deep red eyes stare seem to be staring right through his soul. Welp, he knew this mobster had saved his life and not for him..well he didn't want to think about it.  
"Okay. Fine but no more surprises please."  
"No. Promises."

Red chuckled taking the smaller's hand softly in his large claw-like hand and allow Blue to guide them to his house. All he could think about was one simple thing. 

'So cute.'

Silence hit them once more as they walked, hand in hand down the bustling streets, even as the city was full of life. Blue close to Red once more when a human stared at him with a bit hunger only to become fearful and Blue looked up at Red seeing his eyes glowing with anger. 

'It seems he was right. Don't need to tell him that or his ego will inflate, Blue'

Patting the arm that holding his hand, Blue was leaning into the large, soft, and warm bones he could feel his soul pulse softly and swears he could feel it connecting with Reds. Then the two continue onwards with the walking leading to Red's district and the mobster looked at the small skeleton. This confused the larger skeleton and due to the complexity of this, he turns his gaze to Blue.

"This where I live, but where do you live Blue?"  
"In this district actually, you know the market place right by Winter, street. That very tall building on the right."  
"That place with the small apartments, right?"  
"Uh huh, that were I live with my older brother, Blaze."

Red chocked on his laugh, what kind of moron name their kid after a children's cartoon show or more importantly a question plagued his mind since he met Blue.

"So...are ya going to explain why you work so far from an obvious safe haven for monsters."

Blue sigh than stopped walking looking down, in which Red stopped with him and looked at the small skeleton...seems like a touchy subject.

"Ah, fuck! jeez sorry, Blue I was just-"  
"Most the jobs around here only sees me as a fem-monster and not what I am."

Ah, that's why he didn't know his district was still in the "what you born as is what you going to be" type. If he gets his hands on those morons, he'll make them pay for making this sweet angel go so far away for work just cause stupid mortals or subjective matter on gender. In which he gave no fucks with. 

"Now to my question, Red. How did you do that with your magic?!"

Red was a bit complexed by Blue's question then thinking back with the bullet storm he chuckled. He held up his right hand allowing the small district lights glitten onto the damage bones as his claws appear sharper. He was quiet for a bit and saw Blue lean in closer until his ear hole was in proximity of listing aspects.

"Magic~"

Blue sputter as he fell back and huffed angrily with his cheeks puffing out making as to be a small puffer fish, in ensues Red to laugh deep and hearty. Something he hadn't done a very long time, but wiping a few tears he looked at Blue's face seeing the smaller with an angry pout and hit his small fist into the monster's arm. So much spunk. So pure and innocent, god please don't this little angel, he prayed. 

"Alright, Alright doll. Jesus, babe you hit hard too."

Blue stick his tongue out at the mobster and looks away only a one of the eye socket looking at Red as he was done laughing and moved his hand towards Blue.

"Long story short, it involves with the fixture of red magic that just swirling in my soul and because I gain a fuck ton of LoVe early on it gave me more...time I should say."  
"Love...oh by the stars. Red...I'm-"  
"Forget about it, doll it was ancient history as I'm just as a concern."  
"No, I was about to say you shouldn't swear it's not nice."

Red stared again at Blue then burst out laughing again to the point he was whizzing. Blue was hitting the other with the small fist of his not doing a single bit of damage.

"Stop laughing at me!"  
"Ow! Ow! Holy fuck I can't breathe! I'm about to bust a rib here!"

After a few minutes of puns, mostly at Red's part, and mostly scolding, once more this one on Blue's part silence filled the streets again. Sighing at the larger skeleton, Blue couldn't help but feel the compel to hear that laughter again even if it was full of mischievous intent, it deep, so warm it was just like an electric heating blanket and he never wanted to leave. Dealing with the other was a bit enjoyable but Blue had another question to ask Red this one was all more serious. 

"S-So Red, what did you mean "same time next Ice" and he gave you a grunt is everything okay?"

That was when Red's smile fell and Blue could feel his stomach drop that can't be good. 

"I-I'm sorry! Did I get you in trouble!"  
“What?! No!”

Red a bit too loud of time he didn’t know he had but he coughs a bit into his hand looking at Blue seeing his eyes a bit in fear. Maybe tone it down next time Red. He looked away in haste, the fell monster was completely embarrassed. He brought his hand to scratch at the back of his head as a bit dusting was on cheeks. Blue carefully took Red's left and pulled him along, now he had to explain and without falling. He sighs he knew he had to get this done and over with, so the faster it been said the faster he could help the younger. 

"Well, sugar how do I explain this, so they see you as my mate and as said mate you must to attend the monthly meetings with me and other mobsters."

Blue gasped, what he goes to a meeting full of deadly monsters and possibly their wives, how could blue even pull off a trick that he did tonight?! How?!

“You’re thinking too, sweetheart.”  
“Huh?”  
“You're over thinking things just the small stuff and let me worry about the big fry ‘kay.”  
“okay. Thank you, Red.”  
“No problem.”

Silence took hold the moment once more as the two skeletons reach what seems to be Blue's destination and seeing that a couple of the apartments were light up like a huge Christmas tree, Red was nearly blinded and gaze at Blue staring at one particular room seeing its light was on. That when Red saw Blue had a nervous expression across his face, now he had to ask himself, what is this sudden happy emotions to a sudden nervous attitude came from. He needs to know! The mobster took Blue into the blinding building and the to his mortal enemy...stairs. 

'God...damn it'

He looked at Blue sighing, he made a promise to get Blue home and he was not going to break it just cause of a few mezzy steps so the two accent upwards and bit by bit, Blue was making it fine but Red was a sweaty mess by the time they came to the third floor. This was were Blue's jitters became increasing worse and Red took notice once more.

“You okay, Blue?”  
“Yeah, it just my brother is not the nicest skeleton to strangers is all.”  
“Well, we been talking so not sure about strangers would count for me anymore.”

Blue had to ponder and smiled with a sweet innocent smile as he turned upwards to look at Red and nodded.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right, Red.”  
"And sides, you can call me a friend that just walked three flights of stairs"

Blue laughed softly as that beautiful smile return to that adorable face again. Opening the door, like a gentle-monster, Red allow Blue to lead the way down a strew about the hallway when suddenly the door on the very end opened and out stepped a figure. Blue's face fell when seeing this figure. Oh this going to be bad. As they walked up to the door the figure made out be a very tall skeleton that seems very familiar to his younger brother except for leather this one was wearing a dark orange hoodie and khaki shorts leaning against the doorway, as the other seems to be smoking a cigarette with deep smoldering firey orange magic as well. Welp, this guy looks like a serial killer if he saw one and he should know he wanted to turn back and grabbed Blue with him and make-ahead start to his base. 

'This guy must be Blaze, man this is the total fucking opposite of Blue!'

Okay maybe Blue was right, maybe he of back down but it was too late the other saw him and was on the high defense. Blue held Red’s hand tighter and the two walked to the door where the tall skeleton pulled harshly Blue away from Red. Going to the door angrily, how dare he put his hands on Blue like that, only for it be slammed in his face without saying hello or something!

What a rude motherfucker! He grumbles hearing yelling inside and was about to do something when the sounds of a sweet bell voice came out from the door. Red rushed to Blue seeing the other was no longer wearing his jacket but the same orange hoodie of his brother. Holding the jacket, Blue smiled as warmly as he could but Red knew the pain behind it as he took his jacket. He reaches into his other breast pocket of the jacket, he just so happen to pull out a card. Quickly, he wrote something on it and handed it back to the smaller skeleton and he motioned him to look down at it. 

'Call me at this number, Blue.' 

In very scribble writing, it read and Blue had a small cyan blush to his face again. With a smile back Red turns to walk feeling he had some cleaning up to do but heard the other squeak in joy and his very soul felt like just skyrocketed to heaven.

"THANK YOU, Red!"

The other shout as he was waving the mobster of his district, goodbye, but they both knew this was not goodbye...it was more like a 'see you later' type of thing. As he walked away he waved back not even turning back all he could mumble to himself. 

"No, thank-you, Blue."

And with that, he walked into the darkness with an all too well know smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you know why little Blue went so far away from home...and what is with Blaze right! As you figure, Blaze is Underswap Papyrus and we will see more of him later on my dears.
> 
> Maybe his attuite towards Red will lighten up, or not >3


	6. In Coming!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red comes for Blue and two starts to get even closer, and forms a trusting relationship. Oh, I almost forget to say this was going to be my longest one yet~ 
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter Six~

As agreed by the two skeletons in a week, Red showed up to Blue’s apparent after teleporting to the place, once again screw stairs. Walking down the hall only to stop at the door at the way end, maybe if he waited he could see that Blaze guy again so he could give a piece of his mind. Then possibly, give him a good knuckle sanswitch to boot. shaking his head a bit trying to push away the bad thoughts and only think about how Blue was going to be going with him like a "mate". Looking at the door more clearly this time, he saw it was fake wood with cracking white paint on the door with the rusted numbers of 51 and the orange crusty on. Sighing softly the bulky skeleton raises his fist to the door then loudly knocked on it making the occupies hear his arrival, waiting for a response to it. Then what seems like hours, only a few moments, Red could make out a distinct sweet-like bell voice coming through the awful door. Ah, so Blue was home, damn he was hoping to give Blaze a piece of his mind but he will have to suffice with his rendezvous with the smaller skeleton. The soft thumping of feet approaching the door only to stop at the door, so Red could play a bit before they could go. He leaned against the door with a gruffly groan knocking softly. 

“I’ll huff and puff and your house down.”

Hearing a giggle he stood straight up when the door opened to see Blue in far better and comfortable clothes than last time. The smaller skeleton was in a deep outer blue button up shirt holding it all together with a black slightly baggy pants then finally with two leather boots attaching the old outfit into a masterpiece. If he couldn't be a creep, Red would be drooling like a starving animal Blue looked up at him with those large blue eye lights and light behind him making him like an angel. Blue's eye sockets lower a bit when he saw what Red was wearing, such as deep marron blazer that open to show a black button up going down to onyx black slacks with deep earthy brown shoes. a wonderful display of Red's spiky collar to fit it all together. 

'SO HANDSOME!'

Blue's thoughts pound his little skull, he knows he shouldn't be thinking such things but...how could he not! Not with a tall menacing looking skeleton looking at you like you're the only thing in the world to look at. It was kind of flattering actually to the small skeleton. Then Blue had to ponder just a bit as though how the two could not be any more different and yet something was pulling them together like a deep connection like two magnets hugging each other. Seeing Blue was in a daydream like a state and he placed a claw on the other’s shoulder giving a bit of a shake.

“Earth to Blue, I come in peace.”  
"Ugh, what?"

Red chuckled then cough a bit into his hand holding it out to Blue seeing if he would take it.

"I said, you ready for our "date"?"

Blue face exploded with cyan, how could have forgotten about that meeting! Oh lord what was he going to do, how should he act! Thoughts ponder and slam into his skull but were silence by Red knocking on the small skull once more. 

"Still thinking too much, I see, damn."  
"Sorry, it's just..."  
"Too much? Damn your so cute, Blue."

Blue puff out his cheeks at Red grumbling turning his back towards the mobster only get a heavy bear hug allowing a squeak to escape his teeth, then squirming a bit. Red laughed letting the smaller down, holding his arm out. 

"Sir."

Giggling Blue looked at Red once again then stops a bit before leaving his tiny apartment stopping grabbing a small piece of paper then a pen at the door writing something down on the lining paper. Looking up at Red with large innocent eyes lights.

"Can you put it on the door please?"  
"Why should I?"  
"Because you're so tall and strong to move the numbers, and Blaze needs to know where I am."

Red rolled his eye lights at the smaller skeleton, taking the paper then placing it under the rusted five slipping it down underneath it then holding out his hand at the other. Blue smiled a large smile taken the larger's hand feeling the world around them shifted away to the very alleyway that he met Red in. Walking with Blue's hand, the two skeletons walked around the corner of a run-down place that seems to be abandoned for what appears to be years. Red had a sheepish look on his face as two were in front of a small group of other three mobsters and by the look of things it would be that their wives waiting for them. 

Once again Red was late as usual.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As performed as expected, the screaming match here fighting there but what was different was all the other mobster's wives were present in the room listing to their husband's yelling like school children. Bored with listing to Mr. J and Sun almost turning purple from the shouting, turn to see that Blue just fine as Mr. Sun's wife was complementing the smaller skeleton’s outfit. D'aw how cute~

"Darling your outfit is just absolutely so cute! I love the boots."  
"T-Thank you so much, it's just what my brother gave me for giftmas last year."

The lady monster to his right leaned in towards Blue giggling into his ear a bit, Red chuckled as Blue's face turn bright cyan before covering his face into his hands in complete embarrassment. Well, it seems the wives have taken Blue under their older wings and maybe they make a "proper" lady for Red. Chuckling, Red turn away again and making a disgruntled face feeling an all familiar shoe hit his face again and once more that annoying headache came back. 

God damn it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After the meeting, the four mobsters went to their separate ways with Blue having a big smile on his face. 

“Not so bad eh.”  
“I was actually surprised, they liked me and my "boy" clothes. Most of the monsters I encounter would have done was ripping them off or make me wear a dress.”

Blue shivers a bit remember an awful memory not even realizing that Red was letting his gaze on the smaller, almost drooling at his fantasize version of Blue in a skimpy dress or even a shortened skirt, hell even thinking about Blue in one of the shirts started to get the brain down there working hard. face full of cyan. My god, the things he would do to the innocent monster beside the sky was the limits. Not even thinking as he walked with Blue he was pop out his world when he tripped on the lip of the sidewalk. 

"Red watch out!"

He shut his eyes expecting the annoying stun of pain gracing him but no. Nothing of the sorts, he opened his eye sockets to see that his face was inches from the cold hard payment, confused he looked down seeing his soul was surround by blue magic. It was warm, it was safe, and it was from a kind skeleton monster behind him. He held out his hands to catch himself looking back to see Blue's left eye socket lighting up like a cute little Christmas light. Blue gently help Red down to the ground as safely as he could letting the other go with a sigh. Thank goodness he was here. Looking at Blue, Red stamper to his feet feeling a bit dizzy from the other's magic that seems to want to swirl around his own. The two walked to a bench sitting down on it, Blue was a bit in a panic.

"Are you going to be okay, Red?"  
"Yeah, yeah! sorry, sweetheart got distracted."  
"From what?"

That was when Red was sweating bullets, how could he tell this little guy, that he was just fantasizing about him in a rather lewd way, no Red had to be smart about this, so looking at Blue and seeing those large star-like eyes he smiled.

"Well, I was thinking about maybe we could go and have dinner. Got to keep up the bulk somehow!"

Blue looked at Red, then with a laugh was holding his hand helping to his feet. So Red got a bit of an issue with needing to each well what would explain the drool from earlier. Red of course was happy that Blue didn't say anything and took his hand. The two started to walk once more. Red felt a little...no scratch that he felt wrong to lie to the skeleton before him. Maybe he should just go with this and yeah he'll get food of the deal. Yeah, use your eating habits to make you escape that other's thoughts about you Red. That was smart!

"So what do you want to eat, sweetheart?"

Blue flushed a bit as he a bit to close to other skeleton's body softly purring feeling the warm heat making through the heavy clothes. That was when he looked at his watch, oh no. Why now!? Why did Blaze have such a strict rule when it comes to having fun with others. Blue could feel his face fell slightly, it's not fair, but not letting the other know the dismay of the skeleton he looked up at Red with a small brave smile. In turn, Red face turn a bit down, oh come on! He was having a nice time with the smaller skeleton what was wrong that was when he looked at his own watch then looked confused. It was only 7:30 p.m. maybe Blue had an early day tomorrow but didn't want to say it or the other reason was his pain ass brother. 

"Or we could get ya home if ya want."  
"Are you sure? I mean I'm having a wonderful time just talking and enjoying the scenery with you."

Faking a yawn, Red looked at Blue knowing full well what was really going on here. His damn brother. 

"Yeah, I'm beat." 

That was Blue had a sigh of relief, holding Red's hand a bit tighter as the world was swept away and the two were standing in front of Blue's apartment door once more. gazing down to the floor Blue could tell that his brother was already home by the way the note was torn down and chilling on the floor. Kneeling a bit downwards Red kissed Blue on forehead feeling his face warmed up as he saw Blue's face explode in cyan, this monster was precious, he'll find a way to steal away this angel from this hell, he will make Blue his own. He the southside mobster for fuck sakes, it was the least he could do for the guy, and hugging seem to be the answer to make Blue feel better so there. 

"Hows about coffee sometime. No meeting. No annoying monsters just you and me?" As to be expected Blue was stolen from a very disgruntled Blaze and slamming the door into his nasal cavity once again. A few seconds of waiting, Red smiled as Blue rushed out the door giving a hug. 

Blue looked up at Red with the biggest smile as well squeezing him even tighter. 

"You sir got yourself a date!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the following few weeks, Red was walking down the street in his red pleather vest whistling a soft tone to himself as he approached a small open door, girly flower shop. As he walked in a lot of the monsters were surprised to see the famous mob boss out and not with a bodyguard then again not a lot of humans bother him since it was like a death sentence. He looked the assortment of flowers ranging from an array of colors such a bronze yellow to the obnoxious insane neon purple. As he searches for a perfect set of flowers to pick for his “meet” with Blue he couldn’t help but feel the stares of many monster woman and hearing giggles. Looking up from a rather off-color of fire lilies and smiled at the girls, as tip his hat to them seeing one nearly fainting and other blushing like a new babe. He chuckled as he looked at the flowers once again then was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Ariel, the local flower shop owner as well as being Dagger's younger twin sister. Not surprised she gave a kind toothy smile holding out her hand.

“Hello, sir can I help you today?”

Rolling his eye lights he was meant by the shop owner whom he has known for a long time. It was a girl by the name Ariel, her soft personality was perfect for the small dinky shop. He took his hat and shop owner was a bit surprised to see the mobster out in normal clothes.

“H-hi Red, what can I do for you today?”

Red chuckled at her question. 

“Well seeing you’re the only who's allowed guys like me in here I thought I buy a set of flowers for a special monster.”  
The girl large yellow eye widens and her face flushed on her aqua scales. Then quickly press a hand to her mouth, giggling. 

“You got a special someone!!”

Most of the store whip their head to look at the mobster and he gave a glare back those insolence creatures seeing them turning away. Then back at the she-fish monster.

“S-sorry.”  
“Whatever, so you got anything for a small adorable creature or what?”

Ariel nodded then taking the lead the tall fish woman took the fell monster I to the back in her office. Then shutting the doors, shooing away some patsy human fangirls of Red's away seeing he was in the seat before her she walked around him and sit at her desk. 

“S-so what are they like.”  
“’ mazing.”

Ariel rolled her eyes pulling her sun red bangs out her way then look at him again.

“Be serious, Red.”  
“Was.”

She once again shook her head at him it would seem that southside mobster was struck with the love bug and it was very serious. With a sigh, she walked over to her desk going into the cabinets digging deep, until her face light up like the fourth of July with an ah-ha, she pulled out a piece of paper. Looking through her glasses again. 

“Let's try this then.”  
“What’s ugh "this" mean exactly?”

The fish woman looked the seating skeleton giggling a bit of sudden shyness truly he must be deep to do this for some monster. Pulling a pencil out her bun, she placed next to the paper. She smiled.

“This will help me with understanding what they are like.” 

“And lets you dos the work! Genius.”

The fish woman giggles as she rubbed the back of her head with a toothy smile and nodding. Taking the paper he watches each name of the flowers carefully. Then he spots two flowers, such as Gerbera daisy and the white lily as perfect candidates for his "date" and they seem to fit Blue’s personality the best. Looking at the pictures of the flower he couldn't help but feel like something was missing that was when he wrote in his own. Of course, he adds in a red rose in the middle to let the other know he ready for a relationship with the small bean.  
Smiling to himself, he turned the paperback and with a smile, Ariel’s face grew a bit bigger as well nodding.

“Ah, I see what you mean about this Red. Perfect choices.”  
“Usually do when looking at monsters and flowers.”

Ariel giggled getting up her chair going to the door then turned back to the fell monster.

“I’ll get the flowers and you get ready, boss.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A bit time later after leaving the shop, with flowers in tow and a snap of the fingers he port, because screw stairs that’s why, himself to Blue’s apartment knocking on the door. He waited then heard thumping and the door open to see Blue appearing as if just getting out the shower. Nothing can make the mobster skeleton gush more blood, but seeing those bones exposed to the world and you see why he almost fell at first sight. Squeaking, Blue used the door to shield his body blushing like a little girl holding the towel upwards trying to hide his modesty from the fell monster. As it was a natural reaction, Red pulled out the flowers turning his face away from the beauty, flushing a deep crimson face. 

"Ugh! holy fuck."  
"D-DON'T LOOK!"  
"I ain't! Jesus H."

Hiding behind the door Blue blushed a deep azure he saw the door was adjured and the most beautiful set of flowers was in the way that he could see a note. Right away he knew this one of friend's girlfriend writing anywhere. Aw, how sweet he got him flowers and with large crowds that were...just amazing!

"To Red's sweetheart, he can be brash but a big softy on the inside."

Smiling then making his head turn to greet Red he saw that the other had shut his eyes as tight as he could. So cute! Not being an ungrateful house owner, Blue gently took Red's unoccupied hand opening the door more.

"Y-You can come in."

Red chuckled taking a step in the apartment only get his head knocked into the door frame. 

"AH FUCK!"  
"S-sorry! Here let me guide you to my room!"

Red gave a nod feeling the other guide him through the tiny area to what seems to be Blue bed-WAIT BEDROOM!? If Red thought the delicious sight was something but now he was being walked to the bedroom of his crush and only towel no less! However no matter how Red wanted to pride his eye sockets open he wouldn't...he made a promise not to look. Him and fucking stupid ass promises! Just then the smell of lavender and almonds filled his nose holes, and the soft glow of the sun blaring into his close sockets. So Blue's room was bright...interesting, and way his shoes almost sink into the carpet very soft. The tour guide giggles a bit as Red was trying to feel for his surrounding that was when Blue help Red to the bed allowing him to sit on the soft mattress. For a guy that hated to be a girl, he could feel a lot of girly things in the room but he won't let his words slip. Not when the thoughts of a tasty morsel were just before him. 

"Here you can sit on my bed, while I get change."  
"Uh huh."

Blue turned as he started to walked over his closet only to stop mid-way after feeling eyes on his back. He quickly turned to see Red with the same face as before just his eyes just as tight as before.

“S-Still not going to peak right?"  
"Really want to...but no they ain't opening."

How Red could not drool or attempt to sneak a peek! He was in the room of his affections with a skeleton that just mob his heart. He desperately wanted to look but...He gave his word. Then the small gust of wind blew into his face as he almost laughs when feeling the wind of Blue waving in front of his face. He gently took the hand then gave a kiss to the boney hand. Blue was staring right into the off-color white closed eyes sockets but somewhat he could feel his eye lights through them as if they were staring into his very soul. 

“Blue, I gave my word, now get.”

Blue giggled, so he was an honest man, that’s another check on his standards test as he turned around walking to the closet grabbing closes that seem suitable for their date. Then beginning the tedious task of dress himself in record fashion. The only indication to Red was Blue getting ready was after the softest thud as it was heard as the towel fell to the ground. Humming, Blue ectoplasmic body expand as he took his binder and bandages to wrap up the unsightly bits. Then getting a white Tang top on after sliding on some shorts on. He turned to see that Red really did keep his word. Smiling as Blue walked over to the other getting to sit down next to him. Slowly Blue started to nuzzled Red enjoying the feeling of those rough and scar up arms. 

“Okay, you can look.”

Blue took Red hand seeing the other open his eyes than seeing the red eye lights come to life as the other look at him. Blue almost giggle as Red’s face was an explosive as his namesake of it. He wasn’t expecting that or the way the other's noise just gush out blood. Well, who wouldn’t just anime nose bleed, not when Red saw the other in adorable overalls that only hike up to his thighs. Warm soft pillows just perfect to wrap around his...wait not again! Those light grey tights did not leave anything to the imagination as plushness of the thighs shine through the fabric like it was nothing it didn't help that hearts on them was white and upside down like little souls. Long fingerless gloves holding up by a what seems like a buckle that was attached to the undershirt. Holding it all together was that adorable blue scarf wrap around the other's neck. Giggling Blue took Red’s claws admiring the size of them as they made him feel very safe other's hold. 

“So, from what I see with the flowers, d-do you still want t-that d-date?”

Red laughed when the wording was off, then smiled holding out the flowers carefully not trying to penetrate the stems from the sharpness of his claws. 

“Hows about it.”

Smiling Blue took the large claw hand nodding like a million miles per hour. Looking into Red's deep ruby eyes lights he didn't even feel the world swirl and blurred around them as space was manipulated and the busy street was below his boots. 

“Still hate stairs huh.”

His only response was a deep hearty laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choo! Choo! The fluff of the cloud train is allowing all to aboard! As well we meet another character, Ariel, underswap undying and in this she the twin sister of Dagger, underfell undying. 
> 
> Sorry about the late putting this chapter, I had many personal things happen all at once and hopefully will get you all story up as soon as I can!


	7. Date for the Prideful!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED THERE WILL BE VERY...Homophobic Language, slurs about transgender people and mentions of ABUSE. 
> 
> SO PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT STUFF, READ TOWARDS THE BOTTOM WE HAVE FLUFF SANDWICHES THERE. I'm so so so very sorry to you guys to be waiting for all this time for this, but I been batting some very harsh demons and trying to get better for myself and others around me. I'm not 100% but I will get there!

Chapter Seven  
Coughing a bit, looking away seeing Blue's eye lights as adorable and sweet laugh at his embarrassment but jump a bit like the smaller skeleton pulling him a bit. Then a smile following suit taking lead walking down the sidewalk, the sun beating down as a very warm day. Already too hot for the mobster in normal clothing but what he could do to for the small cute nurse he would sacrifice his tough guy look...and comfort for that smile as they walked around the seemly large district that Red controlled. 

Of course, both humans and monsters alike were in shock upon seeing the don without his goonies around but that not to say Red was weak...oh no most of them wouldn't even bother him if it meant broken bones or even severed appendages if he had commanded it. Hell, they got spread word of the massacre that don did to those unfortunate souls on that fateful night however some even couldn't tell the tales without reputation but it seems the people finally got a break from his rage as a small skeleton was making him relax finally. 

That would be if a couple of teenagers didn't bump into Blue causing him to fall to the ground with an oof. Red help Blue up and the two seem okay not until those disrespect brats open their mouths!

"EW DUDE, You touch THAT faggot!"  
"REALLY GROSS!"

Red catches the teens with red magic, snapping his teeth at the teenagers seeing them cry out in pain. This is why he hates people...they are nothing but scum and he was trash-cleaner of that trash. 

 

"Red please I'm fine."  
"Well, they need to know, and not fucking push people or say fucking dick all things."

Blue place his hand over Red's glowing claw gently bring it down letting the teenagers down to the ground as the smaller skeleton nuzzles it and looking up at him with large stary eye lights. Seeing them he growls as he releases the iron grip hold allowing the terrors to run as fast they could get away from the two monsters. 

"I'm sure they didn't mean it, Red. I mean they were terrified."

Red groan then sighs calming down rubbing the gloved hand he couldn't help notice an ashy trail just below Blue's chin. So as any normal monster would do, Red licked his thumb wiping away the dirt. 

"There, promoted from deadly mob moss to cute nurse dirt cleaner."

Blue eyes widen seeing the dirt on Red's thumb then quickly moved his scarf closer to his neck as he grabbed the hand cleaning away as steadily as the smaller could. He had a very disconcerting plaster on his face, Red was a bit complex but brushed it off thinking Blue was a worry wart for getting him dirty or something. Whatever. Only if he knew the truth...

Blue calm down a bit after some breathing excuses and sweet words of encouragement from the large mobster that is. Blue smiled a bit at Red, as ashy dirt was clean off and adjusting his arm buckles on his gloves he kept Red's hand close to him as they began to walk through the district. Then promptly almost by each way was stopped by surrounding monsters. Red couldn't help but be annoyed.

God damn it, this was going to be a long day.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After such a long irritating walk, three hours to be exact, with seemly with rude and bothersome people both monster and human alike. Red let out a sigh of relief when they reach a calm section of his district, to look up from Blue talking about something then he seen an Italian restaurant ahead, Amanti Uguale Entare, Di Cenare, heard of the place. Welp Night did tell him that he needed to try new things besides different flavors of mustard in the world...so far he only had fourtheen...and still counting but that's not the point here! So before Blue could walk ahead of him he stops midway pointing the place, he smiled and looks at the smaller skeleton. 

“Hey sweetheart, want some grub?”

Blue nodded, the walked and discussing topics with people that approach them did make him bit peckish. Going to the small appearing restaurant the mobster, took hold the door keeping it open for Blue. Smiling, the small skeleton tit his head to him getting a laugh out of him. Going into the small place was to be expected for your standard Italian place to eat, what with usual smell of basil, parsley, and other arranged spices that fragrant the place. As well the theme being a totally transitional joint all including screaming matches from the bar…great.

Red was going to say to Blue asking if he wanted to leave to go somewhere private but the stars in those large Blue eye lights change his tone. Blue looked upwards at Red smiling what a true gentle-monster picking such only the most romantic and exciting restaurant in all the four districts. AMANTI UGUALE ENTARE, DI CENARE! Holy Sugarcane! Taking the large claw hand Blue pulled Red inside and the two inhale the amazing aroma seeing a shy serving girl at the door behind a large wooden podium. Her honey color eyes looked at the two monsters, smiling big when she saw Red.

The girl walked around the wooden stand to quickly walk up to Red giving him a hug. The monsters in the room gasp and sounded of disgust. Looking around with a glare at them then pat the poor girl's back pulling her away a bit. So far evening growling at them, he gave a huff when they turn back. That’s right cowards look away! Look the hell away! Turning his skull back he places a hand on the girl’s head petting the soft short brunette hair. 

“Ya know, you don’t have to do that when I come in right, kiddo.” 

The human girl places a hand to her mouth as she mutely giggles, nodding her head as her gaze goes down to see Blue with a small wave at her. Mutely the girl pulls away completely then a few seconds later making some motions with her hand at the large monster causing the large monster to laugh. Red pulled Blue close to him kissing his skull ever so gently. 

“Yeah kid, this is the monster I was talking about.”

The small skeleton frontal bones change from ivory to a bright cyan that can light up any dark sky. The girl silently giggled but smiled as he gave Blue a hug. Holding his arms out under the girl’s arms he looked over at Blue blushing more.

“Alright, kid, alright time let my date go Frisk.”

Pouting at the large monster, Frisk reluctantly let go of the small skeleton seeing his face was painted in that beautiful cyan color. Chuckling, Red pulled Blue close to himself as he looked up the young girl. 

“Soooo ya got a table for two?”

Frisk's widen and nodding going back over to the wooden structure pulling out two menus holding her hand out to the dining room. Blue smiled at Red as he leads the way and talking to the young girl all the while he was holding his small hand to follow. Blue couldn’t help but giggled when he saw monsters saw Red and himself…what an odd pair they would say and yes would be his answer. Finally, the three stop at a table in the corner of the restaurant away from all those judging eyes…well almost all, except for the old monster couple a few tables over. Red pulled Blue’s chair out with a toothy smile.

“Sweetheart.”

Smiling back, Blue sat in the chair, having an itch that someone was looking at his neck or even his arms. Turning back his skull he saw Red walking over to the other side of the table.

Red looked at Blue's soft round face, then putting his large sharp claws touching the soft bones making his cheeks puff up. As the other stick his tongue out at him and his star lights and crossing, then laughing at Blue's adorable expression.

"It's funny, to see you dressing like a woman, walking like a woman, but you really feel and act like a man."

Blue blinked a bit blushing, holding his arm a bit shaking, then fulling upwards at Red with a smile. 

"Well, I got very short and stocky bones."  
"It's not your bones, sweetheart...it's your soul."

Blue started to tear up and kept trying to hold it all in but then Red hold's tears sockets face up. 

"Why do you cry, darling."  
"Because...you.I...I'm a..."  
"A boy. A sexy, hot nurse boy Blue."

At that moment, Blue felt the bricks fall and give a soft kiss to Red's left hand as he wanted to jump over the table and lay his love right into mobster. The moment ruined a sound of glass shattering. The two monsters jumped and saw the woman from a few tables over was holding a bit of her broken glass. Her pricing undesirable eyes pierced right at Blue.

"Ugh, what a disgusting animal, dear."  
"Maybe the repugnant tranny wouldn't be so proud if it wasn't for that faggot with it, darling."

The man from the table took his glass launching it at the large skeleton overhearing an angry hiss as Red had shielded Blue. Red snarling at the monster getting up from his seat and picking up a knife, ready for a fight but feeling the smaller holding him back with magic with a small snap a finger. Strange blue magic holding his soul as a Red's eye lights widen feeling his large body containing with such little magic. His attempts to get up but stop as he saw the unusual cold expression. The nurse walking over the laughing, repugnant monsters. How the hell can Blue be so peaceful? So calm now...they just. Wait...was Blue holding his glass of sparkling wine in his hand but before he said something. His eyes stretch, as the nurse's hand rise upwards then drains the wine all over the women and man's heads. 

"You don't know, nothing about me or my date. So please can you and your spouse stops trying to ruining it by addressing so inhumane about who or what others think. I mean we are just the same as any mon-" 

Daggers that she monster's eye flares up as she got up from her soak rump raising her hand upwards, then bangs her hand into the small skeleton's face resulting from a deep bruising slap. Red yell prophanities as his very soul being held firmly down as Blue was almost stricken again by her when he turns his other cheek to her. How dare that ugly old hag hurt his precious nurse! 

HE WOULD CUT HER FAT ROLLY POLLY FINGER'S OFF WITH A BUTTER KNIFE IF HE COULD! DAMN IT BLUE LET HIM GO! 

"Don't you dare! To link me and my husband is just like you two...you...you Ladyboy TRANNY WHORE!"

With sorrow, Blue turns away from the hateful woman, finally, walking away not even looking back at them then sits back into his seat looking at Red sigh letting go of Red's soul. 

"Please dear, let try us enjoy our date."

Finally! Some freedom the mobster didn't spend a second as he grabbed the butter knife from earlier then threw it at the woman's head just bearly missing it as sunk into the wall beside her as it snagged a few of those revolting fake blond curls. It resulting in a yip from the female monster as the once cold dull metal blade now, smoking with red magic.

"Dumb cunt."  
"My beloved!" 

As soon the bastard went for the knife it seer the skin on his hands causing him to scream as well as he tried to pull it out the wall. Bile flows through his bones but felt a hand holding his hand looking at Blue seeing that mark over the cheek.

"Sorry, don't think I can with trash sitting behind you, love." 

With a smirk, Red grabs gentle Blue planting a kiss on the other’s slap marked cheek. Blue, on the other hand, was a bit mortified, I mean yes the lady was downright rude but to throw a knife...with Red's large stature seem impossible. Then again it was Red. 

“How’s about we blow this popsicle stand, my mate.”

Blue reluctantly agreed to see that things were only to get worse if they didn't depart about now. that he had to walk but…looking at those sparkling blue eye lights how could say no. So he begrudgingly, got up from his seat leaving a generous tip as well note for Frisk, taking Blue’s hand walking past the sickening monsters to the front but stop by Blue holding his arm. With a smirk, Red grabs Blue planting a kiss on the other’s cheek. 

“How’s about we blow this popsicle stand, my mate.”

Blue giggled nodding studying at the infuriated couple's faces of true disgust.

“Yes, dear!”

The two skeletons laughed loudly seeing the faces turn green either from objection or resentment it did not matter to the pair of lovers, just that hateful world around them vanish with a snap of a finger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Leaping back into existence, disembarked them at the entrance of the south side local park nearly in the heart of the district. Being at this place confused Red, he didn't recognize teleporting here ever in his long lifespan but that was when he heard Blue giggling. It didn't take long for Red to figure out that this place was Blue's doing. Hence the theory the short guy can teleport as well, must just finally acknowledge his magic to do when around people HE were comfortable with. Score one for Red!  
Purring a bit to himself, Red could feel a light tugging of his right hand as his gaze shifts to peep at Blue's face was a bit of cyan from laughter as well two large gorgeous blue stars. 

Oh, Blue could only believe his very soul was light as a feather and all shameful influences of the world plunge away and he could annihilate the heavy, and dense shell that he had place up so long ago. Blue was finally enjoying himself for once. As well it would seem to be that Red was to enjoying their date as well. What with the way he was looking right at him with all the other's deep crimson hearts eye lights had to say. 

“Did you see their faces! That was a sight to behold Red!”  
“No, fucking kidding! Bitches justify each other, no going to make my mate miserable. They can engulf my big fat dong!”  
"Mate, huh?"  
"I mean if ya want it that is, Blue."

Red's face paled but explode into a deep sea of mahogany all over his skull, never once has he felt this towards anyone. Not even his own flesh and blood, Night and maybe that was a good thing cause it made him feel so weak. He hated to feel weak but turning to Blue see that big smile unlike any other, it was full of warmth and pure happiness. It was...breath-taking. He seems not to care one little bit anymore, so long he had this angel by his side. This small skeleton whom never shy away from his cruel side or even bat a lash when Red screamed or threaten of those sick, sad, sac of flesh called humans. 

"I would love to, Red."  
"Wait!... YOU SERIOUS!"  
"Yes."  
"FUCK YEAH!"

Snickering back, Blue could not really be bothered with the crude criticism that Red used for once. It was worth all as he saw the large, bulky skeleton act like a child on giftmas with large red eye lights...and oh, such perfect stars. The others seem to have lept for pure joy, considering his large stature and the Blue just watch him like an overgrown child holding an exquisite gift for hours if the other skeleton would allow it. With the gazes to each other, both parties just laugh like the world blurring away. 

The laughter soothes down and the two skeletons looked at each other Red, could see the moon shimmering in Blue's eye lights. Giving him the representation of an angel that was being stolen from heaven and was given to him from this hell they both a world. Hell, he would tear off the very wings if it meant he could have Blue to himself, however, Red did have to wonder how did an odd pair like them could even be faith. 

Truly odd in nature, but they made it look each as they both can get each other as if they were a set of magnets wishing to be close to its partner. With that very idea, Red held out large claw-like hand outwards, as his fangs turned upwards to an honest smile. He looked the opening patchwork that was the park as to ask for a partner to escort him. 

“Mind taking this old mutt through, never been here before.”  
"HONESTLY!"  
"Hand to God."

Laughing a bit, Blue took Red’s large claw hand smiling as he accompanies the other into the quiet place. 

They took notice as the sky was dark but with the soft burn of the lamps grew a comfortable glow, no shadows. No moving of the leaves. Nothing. Perfect, as it would mean no human or monster to make annoying traffic to prevent them on their date. Smiling the two started inwards the park. The stone and gravel dusted under their shoes. The breeze was refreshing it slides through them and scent of fresh blooming cherry blossoms petals fell. Smiling softly at Red, Blue let go of the hand walking ahead of him as a few petals fell and he was attempting to catch a few. Not even noticing those broken buckles finally, gave way as his gloves falling slightly exposing some bones to the other.

Right under the offensive cloth presents Red a gruesome picture one with small discrete circles with scotch burn were a spectral blotchy patchwork on the ball socket joints, right near the ulna and radius. Particularly, Red would choose when to look at the marks to discover the hidden and stole away secrets this small skeleton had to offer. His eyes would look away just as Blue would turn his skull to gaze back at him with the softest smile and adorable presentation of petals on his skull. So impeccable pure...but the other turn back to look at the trees and the scarf lower itself, as Blue pointed to the cherry buds just about to bloom, just a bit Red's very soul standstill...right there on the base of Blue's neck what he thought was some dirt earlier. Dust. It was dust! 

Was something of the many catastrophes upon Blue's misery...was a label...no...that's not right. It was a permit brand that was scorn and ignites its words into life on the gray and ashy vertical neck bones as it wrote. 

'I am a lady with no contentment in HERSELF.'

Red read the words over and over...it was no doubt down who has done these unspeakable acts...it incurs him. 

He knows now that Blue was trying to cover the marks, scars, and yes even all the cigarettes burns, but you can’t eradicate a monster’s blunder with makeup or cloaking fabric. Grasping now these unspeakable deeds...as this was happening to the monster that completely mobbed his soul endlessly, and these thoughts really provoke the wrong way. What, Red wouldn't do to give to this revolting monster to scream in gratifying mercy, only for him to fragment every single succinct bone in the so-called monster's frame. The mere thought of these schemes brought a nauseate joy in the mobster's heart. The very red in his soul flare up, in response the blue one in other's chest glow softly. He needed to calm down, no need for brutality...yet that can come later when he and Blaze have a small chat. All Red could do was attempt to calm down. That's it, deep breaths, keep your focus on those angelic, warm summer cyan cerulean eye lights. Those very ones watching him right now! 

“Red…are you okay? You haven’t even said a word since coming here.”  
“Yeah."  
"Why do I feel like you're lying to me?"

Red had to look away from those large eye lights...he couldn't say it. He couldn't tell Blue that he finally knew his secret, but no he had to. With rage in his eyes, he grabbed the smaller skeleton and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I saw the damn dust on you."

That was all that triggered that single phrase, he could feel Blue struggling under his grasp, but he held tight feeling the fight in the other male skeleton. The breeze blows softly making the tears flow on Blue's face grow very cold as well painful. Years of pain fell into a cascade of despair just from one dumb phrase that he never wanted to hear from Red! He knew exactly what the other referring to and was trying to hide away but the hold was iron and his shattering soul was glass. The feeling of other falling down on him, Red walked Blue over a very well convenient bench, right under the cherry blooms tree and just let the other weep. He just allows the other skeleton, to spill his very soul out to him. He had to listen. Shut his big trap and listen! 

And he did. 

His poor innocent little nurse had to a horrible childhood. After his father and mother died when he was still a very young child, Blaze was the only one to raise the young monster. To mold him into her so to say, because that was his "correct gender", exclaim by the older skeleton at the time and because she said no..well...it became ugly really fast. Blue had to endure, hours on end abuse, whether it was being chocked with a belt wrapped around her neck until she gave in or being forced down on the floor with his foot into her chest only to receive the horrendous burns from the cigarettes as he twirls it around like a baton on her once beautiful bones. Then if that wasn't enough, Blue was shaking holding back to Red's arms as drool and tears came up as panic sweep into her core. That was when Red pulled Blue into his lap and engulf the little skeleton into his warm safe embrace. It was all Red could do...well that and other things, such as murdering the son of a bitch. 

Relaxing into Red's embrace, Blue calm down enough to finish the sad tale. Blue would recall when Blaze would tear off his "comfy" outfits and force Blue to make his "other side" in the nude and was to be whip with his belt if she wouldn't comply or even let him see the his..special place...to see if anyone has even tainted her purity. Of course, Blue would do so in fear if she didn't. Because of this monster of a brother that was Blues' had to refuse Blue the one simple pleasures of being who he was in order to integrate into "proper social roles." By the end of the long story, Red said nothing but rip a piece of cloth from his shirt to acted as tissue and gave it to the monster but if he was given a choice he would go over to Blue's flat and rip the guy a new asshole! The punishment was going to be so sweet when he was sleeping with the fishes, by the time Red was done with him. 

What piece of garbage hurts a monster...better yet YOUR OWN SIBLING! Calm down Red, Blue needs you to be strong for him and not be a murdering mood that can come later...or sooner whatever suit him best. After what seemed like hours to calm both parties down Red cough into his hand making Blue look up at him. 

"Welp you ask me, and babe I got to be honest. I would make your brother sleep with the fishes if ya catch my drift."

Blue wipes his eyes then blowing his nasal cavity then shaking his head. 

"Why the fuck not!"  
"Because he's my brother and do I love him...even if he hurts me. That's why I should head home right now, he must be a worry wart."  
“Ain’t gonna happen, sweetheart.”  
“B-but I have to!”  
“Nah, maybe you had to before now, butttttt ya got me. you’re mine sweetheart I am not going to let some asshole like your bro keep doing that to ya.”  
“But!”

Red placed a large claw on Blue’s teeth to silence him, he couldn’t let Blue go back to that…sides he wanted a few very choice words with Blaze if he gets his claws on him. 

“He shouldn’t touch you. Boy or girl, it doesn’t even FUCKING matter if he is your brother! YOU SHOULD BE TREATED BETTER AND NOT SOME PUNCH'N BAG! Do you understand me, sweetheart.”

Blue glared at him but the staring constant was ultimately discontinued when the shorter attempted to give a puppy dog eyes but Red wasn’t withdrawing he could go far. Now that he was determined to do so finally. What seems like hours, and with a bit tears in his eyes Blue finally cave looking away ashamed. Why does this mobster, understood him like no other being before him. Oh god, help him. Save his lost soul now!

Dangers of conflict ran deep into Blue's skull so Red captured his mandible with a large claw to force his gaze upon him. Those eyes. Red could stare right into them and melt from small hope had. It was the same he saw in Night's eyes many years ago he need to ignite those flames in some monster that need it. He could do that. Red had truly considered in those words to his very soul as he began to lower his skull downwards to give his love to this divine being before him. Eyesockets closed as he seals away all those nasty thoughts with a kiss. Blue's eyesockets widen largely as tears flowed down his cheeks and he pressed back into other's embrace.  
The kiss was...it was...absolutely mind-blowing, great stars above! They pulled apart a bit only for them to rush right back into another passionate kiss feeling their magic mix between the two skeletons as sparks and burning desire right through each other like it was meant to be there.

The two drew away from each other the need for oxygen was greatly obliged from them. They panted softly as they glowed their honored colors as well the only thing attaching them was a string of royal purplish hue of ectoplasmic ooze similar to saliva. 

“Alright Red…you win.”

Red in the head was cheering, he beat the annoying thoughts that trump the smaller’s head. He grabbed those scar arms and held them gently as his large claws could as the two shared another kiss. Blue was in heaven; no pain, no sorrow, just love was all he could feel course through his small frame. Truly this skeleton was not like his brother…if anything he was as gentle as a lamb. Pulling away Blue let out a small whine. Red chuckled at the cuteness overload of the blue skeleton. Taken the other’s hand into his own Red got up the bench with Blue giving a nod. Without a word, Blue gave one back as no words weren’t needed. 

Choices were made as the two knew what going to happen when arriving at the oh familiar door of Blue’s flat. Both of them looked at each other, as they held hands as if not really craving the idea of letting go. Sighing softly, Blue turned around to face the door putting on a bravest face that he could mustard up as he placed the non-occupied hand on to the rusted doorknob.  
His soul was pounding...what if he couldn't face his brother, what if he was forced to make Red leave and never see him again...HE COULDN'T! Blue wasn't realizing that he was breathing heavy until he let out a small squeak embraced into the biggest bear hug by the bulky skeleton. 

“R-Red!”  
“Sorry…don't want to let you go.”

Putting his small hands on the arms, Blue lower his head then started to shake a bit that was when Red felt tears flowing on his arms. Over the very scars that Red was self-conscious about, open for all to see and display. Just how he was just before the other just now. All the burden in his soul flare up into an inferno allowed his words to crack.

“Me neither.”

Blue finally broke, Red turned the smaller to him hugging him like it was last time they'll see each other. The two skeletons could feel the right hold of each into another embrace trying to say that it not going to be the end. Looking deep into those large round eye lights Red could feel himself bring himself to all the emotions locked away. The void, the hopelessness, just feeling insensitively melted and gave way to what he could describe is love. 

That was when Red lower himself down, as softly as he could give Blue a kiss on his teeth. Nudging the other to open more he let his tongue do the work. Just as the other was about to pull away the small skeleton reaches up, grabbing Red’s thick jacket pressing back allowing to the feeling of a thick flat red glowing tongue slip pass. Hiccups soon turn to moans as Blue was calming down and pressing back. This is the monster wanted HIM. This monster had accepted as what HE was. This monster was his soulmate he could feel down in his very soul. Even if it’s been a short-term time Blue felt like he already knew this monster heart and soul. Blue looked up at the larger skeleton surely, Red felt the same way as moments tick tirelessly away from them. Pulling back Red smiled as the other eye lights as they were scintillating blue hearts. It was astonishing. 

Red began to pull away, but Blue seized his arms wrapping them around him once more nuzzling back into the larger's chest. Welcoming the very soul that going to save him from this damnation. 

“Not yet. Just…A little longer, please Red.”

Red nodded and continued on holding to the skeleton, feeling the smaller pull him down once more placing his own kiss to large fangs. Wondrous. This was all the two could speak. Ironing his head on to Red's breast, Blue could only feel his cheeks magic flash up delivering his face glow cyan. Red could only bump Blue’s face up towards his but he chuckled when the other would not move to present those adorable eyes again. So he gave a kiss to his forehead. 

“D'awe sweetheart doesn’t need to be embarrassed for me.”  
“Am not.”  
“Ya, so are.”

Blue marked elsewhere from his blushing face more of the sense like his head was going to explode from all the heat he was manufacturing.

“Come on sweetheart, look at me.”  
“No. You’ll laugh at me if I do.”  
"Promise I won't ~"

He purred as to finally his sweetheart moved his head upwards and that cute face was given right back to him. He needs to give Blue a reward. So did as the other monster retreated feather like kisses all over the boney cheeks hearing a small laugh.

“That’s better.”  
"Cheater!"

With a small gasp, Red pulled away from Blue appearing hurt with a smirk.

"I would fucking never!"

Smiling Blue, hugged Red from the behind as he nuzzled a bit on Red’s back, exploring velvety plush flesh under the compact jacket and Red’ natural honeysuckle aroma was perfect in Blue's. It wasn’t until the two was interrupted by an obvious bothersome cough that was following the two skeletons. Both Red and Blue gaze upon the scintillating rage-filled lifeless eye lights that set ablaze with summerset orange magic. With an oh too well-weighed cigarette between his teeth. 

“What the fuck are you doing, touching my little SISTER.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As well what a better way than giving you guys something for PRIDE MONTH! MY FAVORITE! 
> 
> If you guys know anyone that getting hurt from love ones, PLEASE DON'T BE AFRAID TO STAND UP AND SAY SOMETHING! 
> 
> This has been Myst! I will see you in the next chapter.
> 
> PEACE!


	8. Lets Pause For Now (Author's note)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S NOT A NEW CHAPTER HAVE SOME NEWS FOR YOU ALL

Hi, guys this Myst, here to inform you all that been following this story will sadly be a long hiatus...

I am so sorry, guys I just don't have the time right now. It's just I have too much on my plate right now, with me helping to plan my mom's wedding to her wife coming up, dealing with douche bag family that is saying that ain't against...but (totally) homophobic towards us. Finally attempting to get my adult license, just maybe getting my animations up and running and many many more things...like I said I got a lot to do and I'm really sorry guys. I promise when I come back I will get this story finished as soon as I can. 

With so much love and joy in my heart, I do hope you all enjoy your day and please love and support each other

This been Myst!  
~PEACE

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terribly sorry you all have to see that...  
> welp, next chapter then will maybe be a bit brighter.


End file.
